Alone In the World
by Winglessfae
Summary: (Also Star Trek: Into Darkness) The Doctor and his sweet young companion, Wendy, go forward in time to retrieve the capsules of Khan and his crew, bringing them back to the year 2016, to help stop Loki, who is trying to take over the world. Again. (I've only watched Doctor Who up to the 10th Doctor, so that's who I'm using)
1. Chapter 1

"Wendy!" The Doctor called from the TARDIS. She grinned and pulled the last capsule in, slamming the door in the oncoming officers faces.

"That's the last of them Doc!" She yelled. "Let's get these babies back to Torchwood."

He grinned and pulled a lever, causing the entire room to lurch. When the engine stopped whirring, the pair looked at each other and burst out in fits on laughter, brought on by the adrenaline that was still pumping through their veins. Wendy leaned against the wall of the TARDIS running a hand through her long blond hair. "I cannot believe we just did that." She said between gasps and laughter. The door swung open.

"If you two are done giggling like idiots, let's get these guys to a lab so we can wake them up." Jack told them, but he was smiling.

"Yes captain Harkness," Wendy said as she tried to get her shoulders to stop shaking.

"Call me Jack," he said with a wink, turning on his heel to go back to where ever he had come. The Doctor wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"Come on Wendy, let's get them to the lab. After all, the clock is ticking."


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy looked down at the sleeping man, fresh out of the capsule. They said his name was Khan. That he was the Captain. That she had been assigned to him, that he was hers to look after when she wasn't away with the doctor. All she knew was that he was handsome. He had a slightly angular face with high cheekbones and a crop of black hair, a few messy strands resting on his forehead. She got the sneaking suspicion that if he didn't fix them, she'd have to restrain herself from doing it for him. She would have done it then and there, but there were doctors running about. Wendy sighed, looking at her watch. Doctors said it would take another two or three hours for him to wake up, and Jack had told her she had to wait with him until he did. She got the feeling it was going to be a very long night. When Khan did wake up, it was after midnight. Wendy was so engrossed in her book, she didn't notice him straining slightly against his restraints. Find them to hold tight, he took a moment to observe his captor. Her long blond hair hung loose, shielding the rest of her face from his sight. But her build was skinny, and he had no doubt he could overpower her if he wanted. Feeling someone's eyes on her, Wendy looked up at her charge. "And here I thought you were gonna sleep straight through the night," she said with a smirk.

"Where am I?" He growled, and she stood up.

"Somewhere safe." She promised, picking up a needle from the nearby table. "I'm going to give you a sedative, to put you to sleep. I'll fill you in on everything in the morning," she told him, injecting him with the serum. It took a few seconds for Khan's eyes to close. Wendy curled up in the chair, and fell asleep herself.

When Khan woke up in the morning, Wendy was already awake, bright eyes and bushy tailed, chewing on an apple. "Morning sunshine," she said cheerfully. He was momentarily disoriented, then began to struggle against his arm and leg restraints. "Wriggle all you want superman," she said with amusement, "you aren't freeing yourself from those bonds." She watched him, waiting for the flood of memories. All of a sudden he was leaning forward, pushing against his bonds. She placed a hand on his arm to ground him. He finally looked up at her, the most painful look in his eyes. "What's wrong darlin'?" She asked, putting on a heavy southern drawl. "You look like someone killed your entire family."

Khan glared at her. "They did kill my entire family." He snarled.

Wendy grinned, as if she knew some great secret. "We'll talk about that later. For now, you sir are going to eat breakfast." She picked up a bowl of cereal, and began to try and spoon it into his mouth. "Yes, I find this just as humiliating as you do." She dead panned. "But because Jack thinks it will be a good bonding experience, and that you will kill me if I unlock you, it has to be done this way." She smiled humorously. "Don't worry," she whispered, "I'll kill him for this later."


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy struggled to tighten an arm brace that had come loose, while four scientists tried to hold down Khan. "Got it!" She finally cried triumphantly. The brace kept him from squirming, and the scientists were able to resume their testing. Wendy pulled a chair around so she could talk to him. "So," she said, leaning forward, "let's talk about your crew, and why you're here."

"Spock killed my crew," Khan said miserably.

"No, he didn't." She said quietly.

"Liar." He snarled.

"Spock is many things," Wendy continued calmly, "but a ruthless murderer isn't one of them. He had your crew removed before he fired those missiles." She gave him a moment to let the news sink in.

"My family is alive?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, and they will be for as long as you all cooperate." Her voice took a slightly colder edge. "We brought you here, because we have a problem. There is a ... person, we need your help disposing of. If you agree to help us, we will provide you with what is needed, to the best of our abilities." She promised.

"And if I refused?" He challenged.

"Then you and your crew will be frozen, re-capsuled, and returned to the vault we took you from. It's your choice."

"Then I agree to help you."

She smiled. "I hoped you would say that. I suppose I should introduce myself. Wendy Oak. I'll be your S.O. while your here."

He grunted. "I'd shake your hand but I'm kind of tied down."

Wendy laughed. "Sense of humour, I like that. Now, as soon as our scientists are done, I'm going to unlock you. I am going to show you to your room, and get you some clothes. Then, I will take you to your crew. If, at any point you try to hurt me or overpower me, it will end badly for you and your crew. Is that understood?" He nodded against the table. "I'll be back then." She stood up and brushed imaginary dirt from her jeans.

As she turn to walk out, Khan opened his mouth."Where am I?"

Her mouth curled into a half smile. "Torchwood. Welcome to the year 2016." She said as she pushed the door open.


End file.
